User blog:BrandonLane/The OFIBTY Project: Vulnerability
'- Last time on The OFIBTY Project -' Narrator: '''The theme was Tenacity, but sadly some couldn't find their tenacious side. Other's took their tenacious side too far. '''Lily: You're a bitch! And you only won because of your attitude. Nina: I must admit it helpeD a liTTLe biT Shan: 'No, no, no. That was not good. Try that again. '''Narrator: '''Ultimately it was John who went home. Ten contenders remain for a seven arch role on Glee, and that's all you need to know so far on The OFIBTY Project! ---- '- The boys sit in the Boy's Dorm -''' 'Joey: '''I'm shocked that John went home. I thought he'd at least make it another week. '''Tyler: '''I'm not suprised at all. I thought he'd leave before Rae. '''Confession Cam - Tyler: '''I'm not going to lie and say how much I care. I frankly don't. John was just another contender down until the finale. '''Ellie: '''Guys! Robert's here! '- Tyler and Joey enter the meeting room -''' 'Robert: '''Hi everyone, I hope everyone is having a good day so far. So this week's theme is.....Vulnerability! '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''I seriously hope that I win this week. It'd make me an even bigger threat to everyone else. '''Robert: '''Your homework assignment is "I Want Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. As always, you will discuss which lines go to who, and will choreograph amongst yourselves for your special guest judge. '- Robert leaves the meeting room -''' '''Ellie: '''I want lines ten and eleven, please. '''Confession Cam - Ellie: I have huge faith that I'm going to nail this theme. I know how to get into my vulnerable side. Nasia: 'I'll take line one. *grins* '''Lily: '''No, I want that one. Sucks to suck. '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''Is she really starting stuff when the theme is Vulnerability? That's awful. She does not belong in this competition, at all. '''Justin: '''Should we just get to the choreography? '''Nina: '''Sure. *smiles* '- Everyone starts practicing -''' 'Lily: '''No, I don't think we should do this performance like that. Let me take over. '''Delilah: '''No, bitch. Justin already made a routine, and he's a much better dancer than you. So take yourself back. Mkay? '''Confession Cam - Lily: '''Everyone in this competition is so jealous of me. Even the mentors are afraid that I'm too good. '''Justin: '''And you do that last step and we're done! *claps* ---- '- Robert enters the choir room -''' 'Robert: '''Hey guys, are you ready to meet your guest mentor? They know all about being vulnerable. So please welcome the magnificent... '- Guest mentor grabs unicorn pin -''' '- Chris Colfer enters the choir room -' '- Everyone starts cheering -' 'Confession Cam - Ellie: '''It's Chris! I'm freaking out! '''Confession Cam - Justin: '''I can't believe it's Kurt! I love Chris! '''Chris: '''Wow, hi guys! It's wonderful to meet you all. So the theme is Vulnerability. Which I think is something very important to Glee. Vulnerability is about tapping into your emotions in both vocal and acting performances. '''Robert: '''So your homework assingment was "I Want To Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. '''Chris: '''I'm really excited; I performed this song myself on Glee. So lets get to it! *smiles* '- The lights dim -''' '''Lily: Yeah, I'll tell you something''' Nasia: I think you'll understand Joey: When I'll say that something Everyone': I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand '''Tom':' '''Oh please, say to me' Tyler': You'll let me be your man And please, say to me' Delilah': You'll let me hold your hand' Nina: Now let me hold your hand '''Justin: '''I wanna hold your hand '''Ellie: And when I touch you, I feel happy, Inside''' Mark: It's such a feeling that my love Everyone': I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide '''Chris: '''That was very good! Lily, I didn't feel you were very emotional at all. So you should work on that. Ellie, I felt the emotion in every line you had. It was very impressive. Nasia, your voice is beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off you, when you performed. Tom, I wish you would've came out of your shell more. I was looking forward to you standing out, but you didn't. *frowns* Tyler, you were great, also! I felt impressed by your performance. '''Robert: '''So who do you pick as the winner of the homework assignment, Chris? '''Chris: '''It was a tough decision; but when it comes down to it, I felt that... '- Camera flashes between Ellie, Nasia, and Tyler -''' Chris: 'Ellie. '''Ellie: '*face lights up* 'Confession Cam - Ellie: '''I'm so glad I won this week! It makes we light up with joy! '''Confession Cam - Lily: '''I can't believe Chris didn't even acknowledge me. This is ridiculous. Why do I have to be so talented? '''Confession Cam - Tyler: '''I'm happy for Ellie, but I think that I was much more vulnerable. *rolls eyes* '''Robert: '''Good job, Ellie! You will have a one on one mentoring session with Chris, and have a stand-out moment in the music video which is... '''Chris: '"Everytime" by Britney Spears. '- Everyone but Lily cheers -' ---- '- Vocals with Shan -' 'Confession Cam - Shan: '''So this week I'm looking for who is the most vulnerable while singing in the recording booth. '- Lily walks in -''' '''Shan: '''Hey Lily, are you ready to perform your line? '''Lily: NOTICE ME TAKE MY HAND Shan: '''*shocked* please tell me you were kidding... '''Lily: '''That sounded amazing. You must be tone death from all the other awful performers. '''Shan: '''Lily, you didn't sing in key, at all. Do it over. '''Lily: NoticE me take My Hand Shan: '''That's some what better... '''Nasia: Our love is strong Why carry on withoUt mE? Shan: '''You were a little off key. Care to retry? '''Nasia: Our love is strong Why carry on without Me? Shan: '''Perfect. '''Tom: What havE I dOnE Shan: '''Off key. Re-do this part. '''Tom: What have I dOnE Shan: 'That will do. '''Confession Cam - Shan: '''I was a little shocked that some of my best contenders struggled this week. But I guess we'll see if they redeem themselves later on this week. ---- '- Meeting room with Erik -''' 'Erik: '''So there is no choreography this week! '- Contenders cheer -''' 'Erik: '''But you guys will have to tell me your vulnerabilities. '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''I'm going to feel really awkward sharing my person heart aches... '''Erik: '''Alright, Delilah. You go first. '''Delilah: '''Well, I was adopted, and I never got to meet my sister. It's just hard feeling like no one wants me, and that my sister might be living such an awful life. *cries* '''Erik: '''Alright, Joey. What about you? '''Joey: '''I struggle so much with being single. I feel l-like I'm damaged inside or something... '''Erik: '''Okay, what about you, homework assignment winner? '''Confession Cam - Ellie: '''I'm so not ready to admit this... '''Ellie: '''I was anorexic, and I'm just now recovering from it. It's been a huge battle, one that I'm scared I might not win. '''Lily: '''That is so stupid! I mean, it's like you want attention. *rolls eyes* '''Ellie: '*starts crying* 'Erik: '''That was uncalled for, Lily. And what is your big vulnerability? '''Lily: '''I have always felt like being as talented as I am, that it ruined any chance of having friends or relationships. It's just so hard being on the top all the time. *tears up* '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''Did Lily seriously just say that? She's being really conceded right now. '''Confession Cam - Erik: '''I was shocked by the way Lily acted. It was so unprofessional and cruel. ---- '- Video shoot with Erik -''' 'Confession Cam - Robert: '''We're looking for whoever can really show their emotions in this music video. '''Erik: '''Okay Mark, Tom, Nasia, and Ellie please come over here. I really want to see emotion! '- The contenders do their parts -''' 'Erik: '''Tom and Mark, I feel you're a little off on this. You're not lipsyncing right and have little emotion. So try again? '- The contenders do the performance again, this time Mark and Tom do it right. Erik: 'Okay Tyler, Delilah, Lily, and Joey come on up. '''Lily: '''Do I really have to perform next to them? This is stupid. '''Zach: '''I think Lily has acted awful the last two weeks. '''Shan: '''She got an attitude with me in the vocal booth. '''Robert: '''Erik said that she was very uncompassionate to the other contenders vulnerabilities, and had a very selfish and shallow vulnerability herself. She's not trying to open up. '''Confession Cam - Robert: '''In the end, we're looking for who showed true vulnerability in their performances, and who was just not up to par this week. ---- '- Music Video -''' 'Erik: '''Cue playback please! '- Music Video begins -''' '''Lily: Notice me Take my hand''' Nina': Why are we Strangers when' Nasia': Our love is strong Why carry on without me? '''Ellie': Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby Joey: I make believe''' Tyler: That you are here Delilah': It's the only way' Mark': I see clear' Tom': What have I done' Justin: You seem to move on easy '''Everyone: And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you baby Ellie: I may have made it rain Please forgive me My weakness caused you pain And this song is my sorry Ohhhh Delilah: At night I pray That soon your face Will fade away Everyone: And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you baby ---- '- Reveal of the bottom three -' Robert: 'Welcome guys. This week's theme was Vulnerability. You had to convey emotion in not only your acting performance, but also your vocal performance. Sadly, while most of you did good, three of you will perform for Ryan tonight. Tyler. '''Tyler: '''Yes, Robert? '''Robert: '''We thought you conveyed great emotion this week. Congradulations, you're first on the call back list! '''Tyler: '*walks off stage* 'Robert: '''Ellie, Joey, Nina, and Justin, you are all called back for next week. '- The group leaves, leaving Tom, Lily, Mark, Nasia, and Delilah -''' 'Robert: '''Delilah, we felt that you could've been a little more emotional this week. Lily, you were once again unprofessional and didn't behave politely at all. '''Shan: '''Tom, Nasia, and Lily, you all struggled in the vocal booth. '''Zach: '''Mark, we felt you didn't have much emotion in your lines or the video. '''Robert: '''Nasia and Delilah? '''Nasia: '''Yes? '''Robert: '''You two are called back for next week. '- Nasia and Delilah leave the stage crying -''' 'Robert: '''Sadly Tom, Mark, and Lily, you will be performing for Brandon tonight. '''Shan: '''So lets get to the songs. Tom, you will be singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. It will be the acoustic version instead, though. Lily, you will be performing "Cold Hearted" by Paul Abdul. Mark, you will be peforming "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons. *smiles* '''Zach: '''Now go practice! ---- '- Tom's Rehearsing room -''' '''Tom: I came home, in the middle of the night Confession Cam - Tom: 'I'm not nervous at all. This song is easy for me. *grins* '- Lily's Rehearsing room -''' Lily: He's been tellin' liES 'Confession Cam - Lily: '''I've been in the bottom three two times in a row, now. This is not good. '- Mark's Rehearsing room -''' Mark: So this is what you meant 'Confession Cam - Mark: '''This is kind of exciting! I know I can handle this! ---- '- LCP time -''' '- All the mentors and Brandon sit down -' 'Robert: '''So this week's theme was Vulnerability. The contenders had to convey emotion in not only their acting performances, but also in their voices. First up is Tom, he struggled with this theme, and had a bad critique from Chris. '''Brandon: '''Send him out. '- Tom walks onto the stage -''' '''Tom: '''Hi, I'm Tom, and I will be singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. '''Tom: I came home, in the middle of the night My father says "What you gonna do with your life?" Well daddy dear, you know you're still number one Oh girls, they wanna have fun Oh girls, they... The phone rings, in the middle of the night My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?" Well momma dear, we're not the fortunate ones Oh girls, they wanna have fun Oh girls, they... That's all they really want... Those girls, they wanna have fun Brandon: '''*claps* that was really good, Tom. So tell me why you're in the bottom. '''Tom: '''I had an off week. I'm not one for being too vulnerable. '''Brandon: '''Well, you know that's an important part of Glee, right? Listen, if you come back, make sure to be more vulnerable, okay? ---- '''Robert: Next is Lily. She had an attitude this week, didn't show any vulnerability, and messed up her lines. She was very unprofessional, once again. Brandon: 'What is with this girl? Send her out... '- Lily walks onto the stage -''' '''Lily: '''Hi everyone, I'm Lily, and I will be singing "Cold Hearted" by Paul Abdul. '''Lily: How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a Always always number number one without a doubt (He's one cold snake) When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin' Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock (No give, all take) You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love And he's been only only playing undercover all the while (One smooth sharp tongue) Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes (He just talks) And you will on-ly see a rep-tile 'Brandon: '''I think this song represents you perfectly, right now. I just don't think you're Glee material. You have a really small chance of getting called back. You were disrespectful big time to the contenders and mentors. I won't accept that behavior at all. '''Lily: '''Honestly, I think you're just jealous I'm too good! I'm a wonderful performer, regardless of what you think. And I quit! Bye, bye! *blows kiss* '- Lily walks off the stage -''' ---- '- Robert enters the meeting room -' 'Robert: '''Guys something unexpected has happened this week. Lily has quit the competition. That means, Mark and Tom, you are called back. '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''I can't believe Lily went all diva and left the show. Oh well, I wasn't too fond of her anyways. '''Confession Cam - Tyler: '''Ding dong, the witch is dead! *laughs* '''Confession Cam - Mark: '''I'm happy that I get to stay another week. I was terrified... ---- '- Lily refused to peform Keep Holding On, and never came back for any of her things -''' Category:Blog posts